


Rumble in the Dragon Pit

by Tigereye77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Starks are kicking butt and taking no prisoners, Trying to make an alleged spoiler less stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigereye77/pseuds/Tigereye77
Summary: Starks in charge.





	Rumble in the Dragon Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all of the alleged season 7 "spoilers" the dragon pit one is the one that i thought was the stupidest. Here is how I think it should go if they actually go forward with that stupidity.

“Of all the stupid, asinine…” Sansa’s voice trailed off as she set down Jon’s letter and looked up to see her siblings and Brienne looking inquiringly at her.

“Jon,” she said his name in a tone of exasperation and weariness, “Is off on a wight hunt because Daenerys and Cersei demand proof the Others exist.”

“Cersei? When did we start treating with the Lannister Bitch?” Arya scowled.

“Apparently Daenerys has been fighting her for that ugly chair and somehow they’ve managed to stop fighting long enough to all agree to meet in some dragon pit when Jon comes back with a wight.”

“Doesn’t Daenerys have dragons? Why is she negotiating?” Brienne frowned.

“Guess she sucks in battles, despite her superior fire power or Cersei is just way better at it. They’re at a draw for now. And it sounds like Jaime Lannister managed to take down one dragon.”

The Starks are all impressed as is Brienne who says something under her breath that sounds suspiciously like, “Stud.”

“So Jon’s reduced to an errand boy?” Arya bit out in annoyance.

“Apparently,” Sansa replied dryly. “Guess he took one look at Daenerys and couldn’t refuse. They say no man can resist her.”

“Well, there go his Stark creds,” Arya muttered.

Bran cleared his throat. When they all turned to look at him, he stared sheepishly back at them. “Actually, Jon isn’t really a Stark. He’s a Targaryen. His parents are our Aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen.” He launches into a fantastic story about time travel and using the weirwoods as some type of communications system. Strangely, everyone believes him.

“What are we going to do?” Arya asked. “If Jon doesn’t get himself killed trying to capture and bring back a wight, which honestly, the woman has dragons, if Daenerys wanted proof, she just could have done a fly over, you know Cersei will kill him because look what happened the last time Cersei got all of her enemies together in one spot.”

Sansa sighed. “I know. We’ve got to save Jon from his own stupid decisions. Brienne, I’m going to need you to go ahead and make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid. Can’t trust Davos because you know, his track record with Stannis, not so great.”

“What will you be doing, milady?” Brienne asked.

Sansa looked at Bran and Arya who nodded back to her. “We’re getting ready. We should be preparing to fight the Others, but until those idiots get it through their thick heads we’re all going to die if we don’t fight the Night King, it means we’re going to have to knock some sense into their heads.”

*/*/*/*/*

Jon shifted uncomfortably, having not adjusted to the warmer temperatures in the South. To his left sat Dany whom he sent an affectionate look. Their night of passion helped ease the ache he felt in knowing he couldn’t have Sansa because she was his sister and Jon didn’t do incest. Nope, not an incestuous bone in his body. They may have been half-siblings, but that was too close. Siblings, parents, aunts, uncles, that type of relationship was off the table. Cousins were fine or perfect strangers like Dany.

However, Jon’s discomfort was not simply weather related. He remembered that Cersei had killed thousands when she used wildfire on the Sept. It was how she seized the throne. Right now, they were seated in a deserted stadium, separated from their troops who were stationed outside the walls, waiting for their leaders. A dragon pit and a battle area was before them and he could hear the Daenerys’ two remaining dragons shuffling about uneasily. 

Jon suddenly spotted two people entering the arena and became instantly alarmed. He recognized Brienne and Pod and hurried forward. “What are you doing here? Is all well? Sansa?”

“Everything is fine at Winterfell, Your Grace,” Brienne assured him. “Your brother and sister, Bran and Arya, have returned as well.”

Jon smiled widely. “Arya and Bran are home? Gods be praised! I cannot wait to see them!”

“Well, if you had gone home like a sane person, you would have,” Brienne muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Jon led them up to the box that had been reserved for the three leaders. Brienne saw that Cersei was there with Jaime, Bronn and a few other Lannister men. Daenerys was with Tyrion, Varys, and two dark skinned foreigners, a man and a woman. Davos, Tormund and the Hound were with Jon. No one had weapons. They had been confiscated at the entrance by a Queensguard. Before the viewing box they all sat in was a large pit and Brienne could hear the roar of dragons in it. Why Daenerys agreed to keep her dragons in that pit, Brienne didn’t understand.

Cersei eyed the newcomer suspiciously especially when Jaime greeted her warmly.

“Milady, Brienne,” the lion said. “What are you doing here?”

“I represent, the Queen of the North, Sansa Stark,” Brienne said in a loud clear voice.

Everyone gaped at her in surprise.

“Queen of the North?” Dany asked in surprised. She turned to Jon. “I thought she was your sister. How can she be the queen?”

“Er, you know, not that I have a problem with it, but uh, Brienne, what’s going on?” Jon stammered.

“It’s a long story and I’ll explain later, but long story short, Northern Lords had a change of heart when some new information came their way.” Brienne replied. “Sorry!”

“So the Little Dove is now a Queen,” mused Cersei. “Who cares? More wine and let’s get this show on the road!”

At that moment, Gendry and another man began pulling the wight Jon had captured out near the dragon pit. It took the two of them, yanking on the chains that bound the creature to bring him forward and before the assembled leaders.

“Gods, it’s true!” Daenerys breathed out. “Jon, I’ll never doubt you again. We must band together to fight this threat!”

“Bullshit!” Cersei yelled out. “How do I know if he’s real or not? You could have just used makeup on him.” She took a healthy swig of wine. “Let’s see how strong he really is. Mountain!”

At her command, a tall, muscular man wearing a helmet strode forward. Gendry and the other man holding the wight backed away. The wight seemed confused for a moment but then shrugged off his chains and faced off with the Mountain. The two circled each other for a moment and then both launched themselves at each other. It was a furious and bloody fight. The Mountain had size on his side, but the wight was fast and possessed a great strength.

As everyone watched the fight, Cersei began to ease herself away from everyone else. When she turned to leave the box, she found her way blocked by Brienne.

“Your Grace? May I be of assistance to you?” Brienne asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Wine, I’m off to find more wine,” Cersei replied.

“But you’re missing the fight,” Brienne gestured towards the battle between the Mountain and the wight.”

“I’m not much for blood sports. Look, Brandy-,”

“Brienne.”

“Brienne, I really have to go. As queen, I demand you step aside.”

“You’re not my queen.”

“Move!”

“No!”

As they argue back and forth, Cersei becomes more agitated and nervous until she tries to bodily move Brienne aside. She did not succeed. Their arguing drew everyone’s attention just as the Mountain finally dispatched the wight by crushing its head. It is his preferred modus operandi.

“Cersei?” Jaime asks. “Why are you in such a hurry to leave?”

Cersei is nearly frantic by now and starts to claw at Brienne to try to get past. The knight simply shoves her backward into Jaime’s puzzled arms.

“You don’t understand!” Cersei cries frantically. “We have to go or we’ll all die!”

“Has she become hysterical because of the wight?” Daenerys asks.

“No,” Tyrion’s eyes narrow as he watches Jaime try to soothe their sister. “There’s something-,” His eyes widen. “Gods! Wildfire! You’ve placed it all around us!”

Everyone gasps and for a moment they can only stare at each other before there’s a scramble to try to get out of the box and the stadium. Before they can do more than shuffle their feet, they hear screams from outside of the stadium. Before entering the stadium, the Lannister and Targaryen armies were stationed outside, an agreement between the two warring sides. Now they could see a tell-tale plume of green flame shoot into the air and the ground rumbled.

Dany whirled on Cersei. “You lied to us!”

“Of course I did, you stupid Targaryen bitch!” Cersei cried out, struggling against Jaime who held her fast. “And if we don’t get out of here now, we’ll suffer the same fate.”

Suddenly, the sky darkened and they heard the flapping of the wings of thousands of ravens as they blocked out the sky and flew overhead. Above the screams of dying men they heard clearly, the long, loud howl of a wolf.

The gates that closed off the entrance to the stadium suddenly burst open and a pack of wolves stormed in followed by a woman riding at the head of an army. A woman with hair the color of molten copper and wearing the armor where the Stark sigil was proudly displayed. Sansa Stark, Queen of the North, has not come to parlay, but to take charge.

She was flanked by Arya and Bran on their own horses and also wearing Stark armor. Behind them as they filled the arena where members of the North, Vale and Riverland armies including the Blackfish who had miraculously survived and swore fealty to his niece, Sansa.

“Sansa! Arya! Bran!” Jon cried out. He tried to leap out of the observation box, but he didn’t have enough room to do so and really, clambering out ungracefully didn’t feel like a good option. “Get out of here! Cersei has booby-trapped the entire arena with wildfire!”

Sansa maintained her serene expression. “Brienne?”

“Pod?” Brienne replied. Her squire suddenly materialized from under the grandstand and nodded his head.

“All taken care of, Your Grace,” Pod replied as he dusted off his hands. “I’ve removed all of the fuses.”

Sansa nodded and gestured for several men to go to Pod. They disappeared again under the grandstand and then Sansa turned her attention to the so-called great leaders of Westeros. What a waste, this senseless arguing and all these people dying, for what? An ugly chair and a life of constantly worrying someone will come and try to take it away from you. Sansa had once thought she wanted to be queen, but she knew better now. She knew what was important. Her family, her people, living and loving and being happy. It wasn’t pretty dresses and crowns and power. 

“Are you convinced now that Jon Snow was not lying about the threat of the Others?” Sansa asked the assembled group.

Daenerys stood. “Yes. And in return for my armies and dragons in helping you in this cause, I demand the Iron Throne. As the last Targaryen, it is my right.”

“First,” Sansa began. “You don’t have much of an army left. Cersei saw to that. Second, you can have the throne, but the North and any land that wishes to join us are free and independent.”

“The Riverlands!”

“The Vale!”

“Third,” Sansa continued as she smiled at the representatives of these lands, “You’re not the last Targaryen. Jon is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.”

Everyone gasped and stared at the man they had assumed was Ned Stark’s bastard. Jon looked dazed and confused and turned to look at Dany. “That means, you’re my aunt.”

“And we-,” Dany began.

Jon suddenly bolted for the side of the viewing box and vomited.

“Slept with her,” Arya said in a flat tone.

“Predictable,” replied Sansa. “Jon, if you’re done tossing your cookies, we’ve got more important things to do.”

“I accept none of this! None!” Cersei screamed. “Mountain! Kill that red-headed bitch!”

The Mountain turned and started menacingly towards Sansa who remained still. Jon, seeing the threat to her, made to grab Longclaw, but cried out in frustration realizing it was still outside of the arena. However, it was not necessary as suddenly five wolves leapt onto the Mountain, clawing and tearing and reducing the behemoth to a bloody, and finally dead corpse.

“Now, can we talk about the really important thing, like the Others,” Sansa asked again.

“No! You need me! I will not give up the throne to a bastard nor will I lose more than half of my kingdom. Dracarys!” Daenerys screamed.

A loud screech could be heard and the two dragons in the pit began to flap their wings and rise into the air. Daenerys screamed again, pointing to the Starks as Jon cried out fruitlessly for her to stop because just yelling at crazy is so effective.

Sansa, Arya and Bran remained unfazed and Jon could only sob out, “Noooo!!!!” as both dragons opened their mouths to bathe the Starks in their deadly fire.

Only, they did not. Instead, they swayed, almost drunkenly for a moment and then flopped over on their bellies in a manner similar to what a dog would do when asking for their bellies to be rubbed.

“Very good, Bran,” Sansa murmured. She turned to a shocked Daenerys. “You do not even have dragons now, milady. My brother Bran is in control of them and he will make them hurl themselves into the sea and drown if he wishes.”

Dany sank slowly down. “My children! Don’t hurt my children!” she whimpered.

Sansa sighed wearily. “I have no desire to hurt them or deprive you of them. I know what it feels like to have something you are so connected to cruelly taken away.” She swallowed hard, thinking of Lady. “However, I will not let you use them as a weapon on us.”

“How do you expect to fight the Others without them, mi-, er, Queen Sansa?” Davos asked. Jon looked at him but the older man simply shrugged.

“Bran?”

After putting the dragons back into their pit and calming them down enough for them to take a nap, Bran’s eyes once again went white and the ravens that had flown over the arena earlier made an appearance. Suddenly, men carefully holding trays that contained small canisters went to the birds and began attaching them to their legs. They worked quickly and efficiently and soon the sky was once again filled with the flapping, black wings of the ravens as they headed North.

“Each canister contained a small measure of wildfire,” Sansa explained. “We were not able to save the Wall from falling, but we will be meeting the Others with weapons of our own. We will rain wild fire on them and we will win this war.”

“How can you make certain they’ll drop them on the Others?” Tyrion asked, impressed by the plan.

“Because I can control them too,” Bran replied. “We will win this war.”

“There will need to be other things we will have to do to ensure victory. While you’ve been fighting or going on stupid wight hunts, in the North we’ve actually been coming up with strategies. Will you join us now in this fight or shall I leave you here to continue bickering among yourselves?”

Jon was the first to step forward. He was still shaken by the knowledge he was not a Stark by a Targaryen and still a little queasy realizing he had sex with his aunt. But the upside was that Sansa was truly his cousin and he could already feel the stirrings of desire for her, the mantle of command bringing another appealing aspect to her already comely self. “I may no longer be King, but I pledge to seve you Queen Sansa, until the end of my days. In whatever way or capacity you see fit. In WHATEVER way you see fit.” Jon stared intensely at her.

Sansa’s cheeks pinked and Arya looked at the two of them in disgust. “I think I may throw up now,” the younger Stark muttered.

Soon, everyone else began to pledge to fight with Sansa and House Stark against this great threat until only Cersei and Dany remained. Everyone looked at them. The Lannister lioness scoffed. “Have fun fighting. I’m just going to have more wine!” She grabbed a goblet and drained it, signaling for a servant to refill it.

Everyone looked to Daenerys who stood there, furious that all she had worked for had come to naught as this traitor’s daughter stood to take everything from her: her lands, her people and Jon. Unlike Jon, Dany was fine with the incest thing.

“I am Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt Queen of the Andals, Queen of Meereen, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons- arrgggh!!!” She broke off in a screech as she realized a large white direwolf was pissing on her hem of her dress. “What is this?! Get that mangy dog away from me!”

“Ghost! Stop that!” Jon scolded. He looked apologetically at Dany. “Sorry, he’s never done anything like that before.”

As Dany sputtered in indignation, Sansa shot Arya a look and then looked at Ghost. Her sister was grinning and while she knew it wasn’t possible, Sansa could have sworn Ghost winked at her.

“Come!” Sansa called out in a voice that cut through all chatter. “We have a war to fight. My father always said, when the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. The time for being the lone wolf is over. We fight as a pack!”

She pulled on the reins of her horse to turn it around and rode out of the arena, followed by Bran and Arya and the rest of the forces ready to fight the coming darkness.

And together, they did and they won. Not without great losses. While the wildfire dealt a devastating blow to the Others, it was not enough to completely defeat them. They still had to fight with men, many who died. Entire houses were wiped out in this war and the wars before. No more where the Martells, the Greyjoys, the Lannisters and countless other. Daenerys herself perished with her dragons as she attempted to fight the Night King on her own. It was not fated that she succeed. It would be Jon, the only other surviving Targaryen who would drive his sword into the heart of the beast and vanquish him forever.

With the Night King’s death, the air became warmer and the snows began to recede. The earth began to renew itself and the long night faded for the great dawn. In these war torn lands, the people began to rebuild not only their homes, but their lives. Hope began to grow. Love was made and children were born.

A child, with his mother’s blue eyes and his father’s dark curly hair was born to the great joy of his parents and the lands they ruled, Eddard Jon Stark, son of Queen Sansa Stark and her consort, Jon Stark. There would be many more children, each born to a family that loved them and each knew that no matter what happened, if they stayed with their pack, all would be well.

The End.


End file.
